


To the moon and back

by kingwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, childhood best friends, slight tw of homophobia and implied abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwrites/pseuds/kingwrites
Summary: toni topaz was cheryl’s best friend until she wasn’t, until she ruined what they had, but now she had to face toni everyday in the hell hole that was highschool





	To the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm so the little breaks and italicization are flash back just an fyi

Cheryl stared at her old friend as the stood off in front of the whole school. She couldn’t tell you how they went from best friends to enemies but they did. So now it was them but they weren’t laughing like they used to or enjoying each other's company. No, now it was Serpent and Queen Bee fighting it out for who went to the school. **  
**

Except it didn’t feel that way to Cheryl at all. It felt like it was just the two of them, staring into each other’s eyes without so much as a word. Time was still. One of those moments where time was frozen and the camera was movie threw all the body. But it wasn’t like that, because they weren’t in some show. This was real life and she had to fight back and not stare into the Serpent’s enamouring eyes, memories flooding her brain in the moment of the same eyes.

* * *

_“Hey Cheryl?” The young Toni asked, looking to the up at her best friend. They were by the river, that was were they went to get away from everything that happened. Just laying there together, it was everything that Cheryl always needed to make her feel better._

_The young redhead glanced down at the other young teenager. “Yeah, Cha Cha?” She asked quietly, using the nickname she had been using for the six years she had known the girl. It came out so quietly because she didn’t want to interrupt the quiet moment to end yet._

_She didn’t want to think about how she had to go back to her mother and explain why there was dirt stains on her dress again. The redhead’s mother had forbid their friendship from the beginning, but that didn’t stop them from seeing each other. Actually the first time they didn’t see each other everyday was when Cheryl had just turned twelve and her mother found out they were still friends._

_It was an awful four months but they found their way back to each other in the end, so a year later they could be sitting her. Cheryl staring down at her best friend with a soft smile as she tried to decide what she was going to say. “We’re always going to be friends, right? You’ll alway love me?” Her best friend asked, her voice barely above a whisper._

_The redhead rarely got to see this side of Toni, even if she was her best friend. The yet to be snake was always trying to show a tough exterior and be more like her father and grandfather. Yet, Cheryl always knew when she was hurting or worried or concerned, even if they were so young._

_“Yeah, I’ll always love you, Cha Cha.” She told her, running a hand through Toni’s surprisingly soft hair. Cheryl knew that no matter what happened she would love this girl for as long as she was alive, but there was a part of her screamed that it was wrong. The girl didn’t understand why it was wrong until a years later._

* * *

Snapping out of the moment of the memory from just five years ago Cheryl glared at Toni, snapping something or the other about her not belonging there. She wasn’t listening to what she was saying, she just wanted to get as far away from Toni as possible. 

Once the encounter ended the redhead had tried to avoid the snake the best that she could, doing a pretty good job at it to. Everytime she entered a room that even had someone close to her ex-bestfriend she turned right back around. 

Cheryl managed to do this for a while, in fact it was nearly three weeks since the Serpents had invaded her school that she had another encountered with the person she had tried so hard to avoid. Which didn’t make her very pleased but Toni has firmly grabbed her arm and pulled them into an empty hallway. 

“Are you okay?” She asked concerned, which was the last thing the redhead has expected out of the Serpent. In fact after what she did to her all those years ago she was surprised the girl didn’t just punch her and get it over with. It threw her off more though because the last person to show her concern was Veronica and that was after everything that happened to her brother. 

Staring at her for a few second the rich and hurting girl tried to think of some response that she could pull off to make it seem like she was okay, when she was anything but. In fact the concern made her less okay, breaking her heart at the sound of it. “I’m as okay as ever!” She said, giving the Serpent a tight grin. 

Toni sighed and rolled her eyes at the person she used to tell everything to. “No, you aren’t.” She decided, clearly not taking yes for the answer and wanting the truth from Cheryl. “Clearly you’re in a lot of pain.”

Biting on her lip the redhead stared at the other girl, trying to think of some kind of reply to what was being said to her. There was no one around so if she wanted to could confine in the snake in front of her, but she couldn’t. Not after what she did to the person in front of her. 

* * *

_Cheryl looked up from where she was sobbing in bed at the smaller but older girl coming into her room from the window. It had taken years for her best friend to master getting into her room without getting injured, but she had to after she was caught sneaking in from the front door._

_Giving her a concerned look Toni rushed over to the redhead, pulling her into a tight hug the second that a part of her body hit the other girl’s bed. “Hey, what happened?” She asked softly, running a hand through Cheryl’s dark red hair._

_The redhead merely looked up at her with a soft whimper, more sobs threatening to fall down her pale cheek. She couldn’t get anything out, in fear that someone besides Toni would hear her. Being only thirteen years old she had no idea how to tell these things to her best friend let alone anyone._

_“I’m fine…” She managed to get out, her voice cracking as she did so. It was an obvious lie but most people would take it for an answer, not wanting to deal with an emotional kid. Maybe Toni would finally do the same thing and finally leave Cheryl. The redhead had been preparing herself for the girl to leave for the last few months. To be able to survive with just her brother again._

_Rolling her eyes Toni let out a small sigh and ran her hand through the girl’s hair again. “No, you aren't. Clearly you’re in a lot of pain.” She told her, not knowing that she would use those exact words years later. Except it would be in an entirely different situation then the one they were in now._

_Cheryl let out another small whimper, snuggling into the side of her best friend. She needed the comfort more than she knew. “Just hold me.” She whispered against Toni’s chest. They were too young for Cheryl to be in so much pain, to need to beg someone just to hold her and love her.  She was and she would never be old enough to need to do this. Yet it kept happening for years after this._

_Kissing the top of the crying girl’s hair Toni nodded slowly. Even with being six month older she knew that this wasn’t something that the girl should need, and it absolutely destroyed her seeing her best friend this way._

* * *

Shaking her head she glared at the Serpent and the words she had said to her. It felt like everytime she talked to this girl that a different memory flooded back to her. What made it worse was that everytime the memory got more painful then the previous memory. 

“Feel free to tremble.” The redhead replied, giving her another tight grin she shoved past the girl. She had the perfect opportunity to have the Serpent back her life and she just ruined it, but she couldn’t now. Not now when her only goal was to kick the Serpent’s out of her school and not now that she was on top of the school. 

Cheryl could almost sense the smirk that was taking over Toni’s face as she walked away but she didn’t care. She took a deep breath before flipping her red curls over her shoulder and walking back into the busy hallway. She knew that no one had saw the two of them so she had no troubles putting on the act of Toni being the worst thing to happen to her. 

Except she was wrong, someone had seen the two of them and she wouldn’t know that until after her next encounter with the pink haired Serpent. This one was short, quick, fast, just a small set of insults while passing in the hall. 

That one action led to Kevin taking a seat next to her in the student lounge a two period looks. “So you and Toni? Tell me everything.” He stated, which caused Cheryl to look up from her phone with a bored look at her friend. 

She liked Kevin, sure, but there was only one person who knew everything that happened between her and Toni and that person was dead. “There’s nothing to tell, Kev.” The redhead stated, looking back down at her phone again. She just wanted out of the conversation not wanting to say anything about the all to familiar pink haired snake.

Kevin rolled his eyes and turned to face her fully, taking her phone away. “Come on there’s so much sexual and past tension between you guys I could cut it with a knife.” He told her, wiggling his eyebrows at the redhead. The boy was the only who could see it but that’s because everyone else in this town had every explanation that wasn’t they’re gay. 

Freezing at that Cheryl ignored the memory that was eager to spring to her memory and make its way to the front of her mind. This was one that she refused to let surface. One that would ruin her. One that she could never come back from remembering. “We’re enemies, we’re going to have some sexual tension.” 

He laughed at that and gave Cheryl her phone back. It was clear he wasn’t going to get anything out of her so he’d just question her when she was drunk at the next party that was bound to be thrown. “Well you two should just fuck already.”

“Thank for the advice. I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” She said sarcasm dripping from her tone as she rolled her eyes at him. That would happen when pig fly and that was never going to happen so it was obvious her and Toni were never going to happen. 

Hearing the bell ring Cheryl stood up and gave Kevin a quick peck on the top of the head. “I’ll see you around, Kev.” Normally she wouldn’t show any affection towards the boy especially in public but it was her way of her saying thank you without actually saying the words. 

Despite the occasional comment from Kevin here and there Cheryl manages to miraculously avoid the topic of Toni and the girl herself for a sold month. Although all good things eventually come to an end and the girl ran into the Serpent for the first time outside of school since the drag race. 

It was her fault for enjoying the feeling of not having to relive the painful memories she had blocked out from her childhood. Well that and she was throwing a party in honor of the Riverdale basketball team winning their first game of the season. In her defence she didn’t think she would see the Serpents there, as the Northsiders had made it very clear they weren’t welcome. 

Except Toni and her gang was there and the seem to have brought a party with them. She wasn’t going to kick them out because she wasn’t going to ruin the party but she really didn’t want to see all dressed up. It made her feel both good and bad things, but mostly bad things. 

Taking a seat on the couch she sighed and took a sip out of her every american teen party cup. Not that she would admit to watching Toni across the room but that’s exactly what she was doing, watching Toni dance against the tall boy everyone called Sweet Pea. The jealousy raised inside her but she felt guilty for that, like she wasn’t allowed to feel jealous. Which she wasn’t because Toni wasn’t even her friend let alone her girlfriend. Yet she kept staring with a small pout present on her lips, tuning out the party around her.

* * *

_Cheryl glanced up from her homework thrown lazily all over her bed as her Serpent best friend climbed through the window. She yawned as Toni took a seat next to her on the bed, garnishing a new leather jacket. “God I don’t know why you’re taking summer school before you even start high school.” The fourteen year old Toni said with a roll of her eyes._

_The redhead gave her a look before leaning her head against the shorter girl’s shoulder, taking in her familiar scent. She sighed and played with the loose strand of Toni’s hair. “Because I have to if I want a better GPA than everyone else.” She mumbled, closing her eyes for a brief moment._

_“You’re such an overachiever, it’s kind of cute.” Toni hummed, running a hand through Cheryl’s dark curls. The girl was obviously itching for Cheryl to point out the jacket but she wanted this moment to last just a few more second before she had to address it. “So I did this thing.”_

_Looking up at the eager girl Cheryl rolled her eyes and  sighed. “You did this thing? Does it have anything to do with that new jacket?” She asked a teasing tone evident, the redhead had know she was going to join the Serpents eventually, it was just a matter of time._

_Her newly Serpent friend grinned down at her and nodded eagerly, her little girl side coming out on rare occurrences like these.  “My Grandpa finally let me join the Serpents.”_

_Letting out a small sigh she grinned at her best friend happy that she was happy, even if she disapproved. “That’s good, what did you have to do to get in anyway?” She asked, no one on the Northside having any idea what you were suppose to do._

_The smaller girl looked away with a small blush, already knowing that Cheryl wasn’t going to like what the initiation process for the Serpents was. “I had to pole dance in front of the other older members.” Toni answered, which made Cheryl sit up instantly and give her a look._

_“You poll dance in front of middle age men? You’re fourteen.” She said, giving her a serious look. The redhead was starting to disapprove of her best friend’s decision to join the Southside gang more and more._

_Shrugging nonchalantly the girl played with the cuffs of her new jacket, she knew that Cheryl already disapproved but she was still supportive at least? “Yeah it’s the initiation for females is pole dancing. Trust me I hate it as much as you do.”_

_Cheryl stared at Toni, not sure why she would join a gang when that’s what they made a fourteen year old do to join. “You joined a fucking gang who made you pole dance to join?!” She asked, disgusted by the whole thing and hating that Toni supported it._

_The conversation about that went down hill from the point. Then it was an argument. Then it turned into a whole actual fight. It was their first real fight in seven years of friendship and it was the start of their friendship ending all together. Maybe because Cheryl had made Toni cry that night, which was bad because it was one of the four times she’d seen the girl cry._

_“Fuck you,” Toni stated, tears streaming down her face as she climbed out the window. The redhead was left there, her own tears streaming down her face as she watched her best friend leave._

* * *

Without even realizing her feelings from that night were extremely present on her face when she’s snapped out of the memory by Kevin. “Why do you look like you want to murder Toni?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow at his redhead friend. 

Cheryl shook her head and rolled his eyes at him. “Because her and her little snake gang to a party they weren’t even invited to.” She lied, although she wasn’t the happiest person about the whole Toni and her friends being there. It mean that she couldn’t keep up her streak of avoiding the Serpent. 

Kevin gave her a look that screamed he knew she was lying but shrugged, waiting for the girl to be a little bit more drunk before finally getting the truth out of him. “Sure thing, Red.” He told her and walked over to Fang, which honestly was about time in Cheryl’s opinion. 

Sighing again the redhead glanced over to where Toni and her friend? boyfriend? fuck buddy? was but they were both gone. Which in turn made Cheryl’s blood run cold at the fact that they were probably off doing something together. Except that they weren’t a Cheryl found that out as Tonit took a seat next to her. 

“Why were you staring at me like that night that I told you I was a Serpent?” Toni asked, cocking a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the redhead. She wanted an answer on how Cheryl was going to be so cruel even when she tried to extend an olive branch to her, but then look at her with all the hurt, anger, and sadness from that night. 

Cheryl glared over at the pink haired girl, who was was sitting uncomfortably close to her even if there was a good foot or two between them. “Because you came to my party unannounced.” She stated, knowing that Toni wasn’t going to buy it for a second. 

The serpent rolled her eyes and gave a look to the redhead, she still didn’t forgive her but maybe she had changed. “You looked like ruined your year and killed your puppy, this is not because we crashed a party.”

Sighing the redhead looks over at her drunk enough to say what was not in her mind but also not drunk enough to forget what was about to happen. “I’m jealous of Sweet Pea, I want what you two have but with you.” She mumbled, not looking her ex best friend in the eyes. 

Laughing Toni gives her a serious look. “You want to be my girlfriend? Oh that’s fucking rich coming from you.” The pink haired said with a semi-bitter laugh and Cheryl knew she had messed up. She wanted the friendship but even suggesting a relationship like that with Toni was as off the table as 

The redhead goes to say something but is interrupted by Toni before she even gets that beginning of the first syllable out. “After everything you but me through as an early teen you want me to just forget what you did to me and go out with you?” She asked, but doesn’t want or wait for an answer before heading towards the door, taking her boyfriend with her. 

For some reason Cheryl feels her eyes start to water at the thought of what she did to Toni and she needs to find somewhere private, somewhere where she could cry. That’s what she needed to do and it would pointless to try and stop it because it wasn’t going to work at all. 

Standing up she quickly made her way to the nearest bedroom, except it was occupied by Kevin and Fangs. Not being able to deal with that at the moment she hurriedly left the house, feeling the cold air on her cheeks. There wasn’t anyone around so she let the tears finally fall down her pale cheeks. 

After that night Cheryl felt like she was at an all time low with her friendships. She tried extra hard to never run into Toni which was hard. The redhead had to rearrange the ways that she took to her classes and switched out of the biology class she was in, she could easily be in a higher class than the Sophomores anyway. 

Cheryl did a pretty damn good job of never seeing her fellow junior for the remainder of the school year and for the first couple weeks of summer break. But it was bound to happen. She was bound to run into the familiar pink haired Serpent eventually. Just how it happened was the definition of unlikely. 

Pushing opened the unlock bathroom in the small diner at Pop’s the redhead is greeted by Toni trying to stop shove toilet paper up her nose as a bark bruise forms on her cheek. Glancing down at her knuckles they were just a bloody and bruised as her face. 

It didn’t take a genius to realize that the Serpent had just been in a fight with someone, and it hurt Cheryl to see her like this. Except she didn’t know what to do with the girl in front of her bleeding and being the last person Toni wanted to see. So she froze once again, door still opened and the snake giving her a confused and painful look. 

* * *

_Looking through her first aid kit Cheryl glared at her best friend, who she had managed to makeup to for their fight. She sighed and pulled out the cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol. The redhead knew what she was doing because of how much she had to use it on herself._

_“How did you hurt yourself this time?” She asked, rolling her eyes as she inspected the cut on the girl’s cheek. It wasn’t to deep and luckily didn’t need stitches from what she could tell, which is sad because she’d had enough of those to know._

_Toni winced as the cotton swab was pressed against the semi-deep cut on her cheek. “I got into a fight with some Ghoulie.” She told her with a smug smirk present on her lips. “You should see the other guy.”_

_Cheryl rolled her eyes again and finished cleaning off the cut that the fifteen year old girl had managed to get from a fight. “Don’t look so smug, you’re lucky that’s all that happened. And I can’t do anything about that split lip.” She scolded her secret best friend that no one knew about, knowing both of them should be doing homework right now. Especially with being so close to the end of the first quarter._

_“You could always kiss it better.” The snake joked, which caused the redhead to tense up a little. It was a harmless joke and what’s the worst that could happen if she just went along with it? They were both straight anyway so there was nothing to worry about._

_Humming she leaned up and gave Toni a quick and small kiss right on the lips. Which totally didn’t feel like the best thing in the world had just happened in a mere second of her life. “There you go, is it better now?”_

_The slightly older girl was actually blushing at the fact that Cheryl had just flat out kissed her right there. “All better.” She said, stopping herself from it coming out as a squeak in the last seconds._

* * *

“Are you just going to stare?” Toni asked annoyed after what must have been a solid minute or two. She looked as pissed off as she was beaten up, which meant that Cheryl was without a doubt the last person the snake wanted to see. 

Taking a deep breath the redhead stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it too. “Let me help you?” She asked softly, approaching the girl that she had been avoiding the best she could. The girl still had feelings for her and wanted to help her even if she didn’t want it. 

Glancing at her cautiously the pink haired girl shrugged and handed the first aid kit to Cheryl. The redhead bit her lip and carefully examined the girl’s face, moving her face with the light touch of her hand. 

“How did you hurt yourself this time?” She asked, knowing it was the same questioned she had asked the Serpent so many times in the seven years that they had known each other. Cleaning off the blood gently off her face and the cuts on her eyebrow. 

Instead of the smug replied she was so used to she got a cold look from Toni who moved her face when told to. “When of your football guys attacked me on my way from getting some food.” She said her tone as cold as ice. Which was unfair because being cold and bitchy was her speciality not the snakes. 

Chewing her lip Cheryl nodded and continued to clean off the other girls face. “You’re lucky that this doesn’t need stitches.” She said, placing a band-aid over her eyebrow with a small sigh. It was that moment that she realized how close she was to her old friend. “And I can’t do anything for that split lip.” 

“You could kiss it better.” The Serpent quoted, glancing down at the redhead’s lip for a brief second before looking back up. It wasn’t an invitation to kiss her this time though it was more for old time sakes. 

Before she realized the moment was over and Toni had moved to the door. “Thanks for the help.” The pink haired snake told her before leaving Cheryl alone in the bathroom to clean up the mess from the injuries. 

For the rest of the summer it appeared that Toni was the one avoiding Cheryl and not the other way around. Which was really sucking for her because she needed to talk to the snake. Well it was more of an apology than a talk if she was being honest. 

Cheryl finally got her chance when she realized that they had home room together for their senior year of the actually definition of hell for a city. It would take time but if she could finally get out the door as fast as Toni did they would be able to talk. 

Which in the end worked after a month because the teacher had to check something with Toni so Cheryl had her chance to finally corner her. Well by corner it was really more as drag into an empty bathroom. “We need to talk.”

Toni laughed and rolled her eyes as Cheryl guarded the bathroom door. “Oh no are you breaking it up with me?” She asked, sarcasm dripping from her every word. That didn’t really surprised the redhead, who could’ve used much better wording. 

“No, I came here, well dragged you here, to apologize.” The taller girl paused, collecting her thoughts about how she could apologize for that night between the two of them. “For that last night we spent together…”

* * *

_Toni looked up at Cheryl from her spot on the other girl’s lap. They were having all those deep conversations that they always have when they sit at the river together. When Toni’s head is rested in Cheryl’s lap as they get distracted from the book Cheryl is reading out loud._

_“Hey. Blossom?” She asked, playing with the stray strands of the other girl’s curly red hair. It was a nervous habit she had picked up over the course of their eight year friendship. “Remember when you kissed me?”_

_Humming in acknowledgement Cheryl nods at the Serpent’s questions. “Of course I remember when I kissed you, Cha Cha.  It was only three months ago.” She answered, giving her a confused look at where this was going._

_Nervously chewing her lip she contemplated if she was going to say this to her best friend or keep it in for as long as she could. “I liked it… like a lot, it felt like something clicked.” She said which only cause Cheryl’s brow to furrow more in confusion._

_Toni sighed and continued to chew on her lip as she stared at Cheryl. “I liked the kiss more than I should have liked it… and I like girls like I like guys…” She paused again as the redhead’s face went from confused to absolutely blank._

_Tears threatened to fall down the gang member's cheek but she was committed to letting Cheryl know how she felt about her. It had been killing the poor girls for months, maybe even years. “I like you how I like girls how I like guys.”_

_Shaking her head she sat up and looked the redhead straight in the eye. “I like you, actually no scratch that I love you. I’m in love with you, Cheryl Blossom. I know we’re young but I felt like for months and I know I’m not just making it up.”_

_There was a thousand ways better that Cheryl could’ve react to those words and that situation. She could’ve kissed her. She could’ve told her that she loved her too. She could’ve said she would never love lever her like that and it would’ve been better. But she didn’t do any of that in the face of her best friend being in love with her._

_No, instead she promptly kicked Toni off her lap and stood up. It was to fair she took the news badly as she began to pace not caring that she wasn’t wearing shoes. Not caring that there was mud all over her shoes. Not caring that she was breaking Toni’s heart in that moment. Not caring about anything because in that moment she was so confused and she wasn’t okay with this._

_“You can’t be a girl and like girls, Toni. You can’t be in love me, it’s wrong.” The fifteen year old redhead said, almost reciting what her parents told her when they found out she was so much as thinking about it years prior. “You just haven’t found the right guy yet.”_

_The look of pain and hurt she saw on Toni’s face that night made her feel so awful, but she pushed it back it back to stand her point. She had to look as she saw silent tears rolling down the young Serpent’s cheek._

_“It’s wrong.” She repeated, because it was, wasn’t it? That’s what she was told her whole life so why would it be okay because it’s happening with her best friend. It felt wrong to say but it’s what everyone in this town says. Every last one of them._

_Toni pushed herself up from the ground and furiously wiping away the tears falling down her cheeks, refusing to cry in front of her. “I thought I could come to you, Cheryl. You’re my best friend you’re supposed to be supportive but I guess I was wrong… because you’re telling me that I’m wrong for how I feel.” She spat angrily, but it was oh so evident of the pain in her tone and that’s what was destroying the redhead._

_So she doesn’t say anything, she just stood there staring at the person she knew better then herself. She just stands there as Toni gave her a pleading look to say anything except what she had just said to her. To be anything but hateful, even if it was being cold and distance. Just not hateful._

_After what felt like forever of Cheryl staring at Toni in silence, as the Serpent’s eyes said everything that she wasn’t saying in the moment. “I’m going to go… thanks for being so fucking supportive.” The soon to be pink hair girl mumbled sarcastically as she shoved past the redhead._

_Cheryl stood there, still, for at least another hour. She had just ruined her relationship with her best friend over something she didn’t even know was true. After the night fell and multiple missed phone calls from her brother, she picked up._

_“Hello?” She said, hating that sound of her voice when she said it. It sounded so broken but nowhere as broken as Toni’s had sounded just hours before._

_“Where are you, Cheryl?” Her brother’s concerned voice rang out from the phone, but the redhead couldn’t answer. She couldn’t say anything but that she was headed home and if he could make her some hot chocolate._

* * *

“Blossom, where the fuck did you go?” Toni said, snapping her back into her present day situation. The taller girl knew she had tuned out at some point when she trailed off but she was still her for a proper apology, even if it was three years late. 

Sighing Cheryl looked Toni in the eyes, seeing hints of the same look from that night. “I want to apologize for that night because it isn’t wrong… you were in love with me and it wasn’t wrong. It’s anything but wrong but I told you it was. The first person you came out to told you it was wrong and it was your best friend as a child. You were right about how I was suppose to support you not act the way you did…”

She paused and tucked a strand of Toni’s hair behind her ear, as the Serpent stared at her multiple emotions flashing her face. “And I am so so so sorry. Girls can like girl and girls can love girl and I know you know that it isn’t wrong now but yeah it isn’t wrong.”

The redhead left out the part where she was positive that night was her internalized homophobia not being internalized anymore. She left out how she knew that she loved Toni too. She left out that the Serpent hadn’t left her mind since half way through junior year. She left out so much stuff but she couldn’t say any of that to Toni now. 

“Why?” The Serpent asked after so many minutes in silence. After them just staring into each other eyes. After them trying to say so much with their eyes but being just slightly out of tune with each other. “Why apologize three years later?”

Cheryl didn’t want to say why but she knew she had to if Toni was even going to think about accepting her apology. “Because since then I’ve realized I like girls and since then I felt the same thing I felt between us three years ago, just more sexualized and not as strong.”

Biting her lip Toni didn’t say anything after Cheryl had finished her short explanation and it felt weird. She had felt the tension between them since the beginning of them seeing each other from time to time again but she always hid that from the other girl. Now, she didn’t really have to hide that.

The redhead gave her a hopeful look but stayed quite as the small girl tried and decide what she was going to do. Instead of getting the answer in a word she got it in a kiss. Which led to a muffled and surprised squeak as Toni connected their lips softly. 

It was nothing like the first time they had kissed. Nothing like the quick and innocent peck between two young teenagers. No, this was so much different and that was quickly obvious when Toni pushed her up against the bathroom door to deepen the kiss. 

Humming into the kiss Cheryl let Toni take the lead, having next to no experience with girls. Eventually it had to be stopped when the redhead remember they were in school and that Toni’s hands should not be untucking her shirt right now. 

Maybe Kevin was right about them having way too much sexual tension because this had escalated fast and  they were for sure late for class. “This doesn’t mean that I forgive you, Blossom.” The Serpent said, giving her a serious look. 

The redhead just nodded slowly because that was more than fair. “Do you maybe want to go to our spot and talk about it?” She asked, not even bothering to hide the hopeful town that was present in her voice. 

Shaking her head her ex best friend pretended to think over the answer for a very long time. “Hmmm, skipping class to talk things out with my ex best friend? Why would I want to do that?” She answer sarcastically, taking the grinning Cheryl’s hand and dragging her out of the bathroom. “We’re getting Pop’s though.”

Cheryl was just glad that she got a second with the girl who never truly left her mind after that night, and well before that night. And it appeared Pop seemed the same way, because instead of scolding the two girls for ditching he just grinned at the two friends he use to see at his place everyday. 

Being back there with the smaller girl made her feel so many things. They had so many memories with Pop as he played a major hand in raising them and playing peacemaker whenever they had their stupid fights. He was like a grandfather two the two girls, always treating them like they mattered when their families didn’t. 

“My two girl’s back at it again, huh?” He asked with a big grin as they placed their order. They both grin and Toni even stood up and gave the man a big hug. She had only seen him once in the past three years and that was when she stormed out on Cheryl.

Pop let out a small chuckle and told them that it was on the house before heading back to the kitchen, leaving the two girls two their own devices. Which really meant he left the two of them to joke, eat, and avoid the conversation until they’re in private. 

Once they say their goodbye they leave the small diner that was like a second spot for them. It was always Pop’s and then sitting by the river and enjoying each others presence. So Cheryl was happy that hadn’t change, even if Toni might have just been hungry. 

The redhead let out a small sigh as Toni held onto her hand, pulling her through the old path they had made. It wasn’t covered in leafs though which meant that for being old someone was still using it. Which instantly keyed Cheryl in that her person had come here when long after their fight. 

Toni glanced back at Cheryl and smiled softly as she stopped them at they’re small little hideouts in the trees, just close enough to the river to hear it’s calming noises. “Let’s see if it’s still here.” The snake mumbled as she grabbed searched through one of their old hiding places. 

Shaking her head Cheryl took a seat on a nearby rock as she waited for Toni to find what she was looking for. She eventually did and it came with a little “aha!” from the older girl. Letting out a small giggle, the redhead watched as an old blanket got dusted off and laid out over the dirt. 

“Just like before.” Toni said quietly, which prompted Cheryl to roll her eyes and stand up. She took a seat on the blanket, glancing over at the old book that was found wrapped inside of it. In almost a second of sitting down Toni laid down next to her, resting her head on the other taller girl’s thigh. 

They sat there for hours just talking about everything that happened in the past three years. It  started with the full talk and apology about what had happened their last night together. Then is started to drift to trivial stuff and everything that people would deem insignificant. 

As the sky started to darken they fell into a comfortable silence, just listening to each other’s breathing and the sound of running water. “Will you read to me?” The Serpent asked with a small sigh, looking up at Cheryl. 

Cheryl shook her head with a small laugh and leaned over, dusting off the old book. “This book has been in the tree for years.” She said, but started opened up to the first page of the old children’s book. 

“Guess How Much I Love You.” She read off with a small sigh. Shaking her head again she began to read the book to her favorite Serpent. Once she finished she looked back down at Toni. 

Toni gave her a soft smile, humming as Cheryl ran a hand through her pink hair. It was scary how easily they fell back into their old ways. “Hey, Blossom, guess how much I love you?” 

Laughing quietly she raised an eyebrow at Toni. “How much do you love me Cha Cha?” She said, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. 

“‘I love you right up to the moon’.” The Serpent said softly with a soft blush. Matching her blush Cheryl leaned down and softly kissed the other girl, who followed her up when she was pulling away from the kiss. 

“‘Well I love you right up to the moon… and back’.”

**Author's Note:**

> not to be needy but please validate me,,,,, also hmu on tumblr @tonixcheryl is ya want lmaoo


End file.
